The goal of the project is to determine if attributes of children, attitudes held by parents, or aspects of the classroom environment contribute to making nonpromotion a successful intervention in the school careers of children. Although the intervention of nonpromotion is thought generally to be deleterious to the mental health of children and ineffective in increasing their level of academic skills, the practice persists and may be beneficial for a limited number of pupils. But it is not known what sorts of children emerge from the retained year with a healthy self-concept and grade appropriate skills. In the proposed research, two groups of children, one promoted and one not, will be followed from the end of their initial first grade classroom through the next school year when half will be placed in the second grade and and other half retained in the first grade. The children will be tested and the parents and teachers will be interviewed in order to establish the children's initial level of intellectual functioning, level of cognitive, interpersonal, perceptual/motor, and physical maturity, level of achievement, and strength of self-concept. The parents will be interviewed to learn their attitudes and expectations, and the teachers will be interviewed to learn their attitudes, their ratings of the child's behavior, and their strategies of classroom management. The children and teachers will be observed to learn further what the classroom environment of the second year is, and how the child is responding to it.